Don't Go Upstairs
by IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey
Summary: "Don't go upstairs, Gray! Don't!"...she had said. AU.


Gray; a city boy, and Erza, a village girl, visiting Gray's family in the city. AU. Really short.

:::

The cart pulled by oxen bumped along the poor excuse for a road, cracked because of the lack of water and intense heat. Shrubs, vines, bushes and tall trees lined the path, bursts of warm golden sunlight lit up the dilapidated path. Various animals and insects occasionally crawled out of their hiding spots before veing disturbed by the noisy rumbling of the cart and scurrying away.

In the hand-crafted cart sat an excited looking Erza Scarlet, eager for her first trip into the city with Gray Fullbuster, son of her parents' good friends, who was...um, not as keen. Understatement.

Gray was mentally complaining about the lack of technology and heat, not daring to do so aloud because Erza was carrying her wooden stick with her, "in case she was threatened", said her father. His phone had long since run out of battery, and it now sat, heavy and useless in Gray's pocket.

Erza's excitement grew as the cart was pulled out of the tunnel of foliage, out into the glaring sun, and into the city. After safely tying the oxen to a sturdy tree, Gray had begun his tour of the city, glad to once again be in a fast-paced, urbanised world. Erza was fascinated by the sights and sounds...not to mention the delicious smells as they passed a bakery.

(^.^)

Gray sighed in annoyance as he watched Erza devour a slice of apple crumble, after her two slices of strawberry cake, ten dollars worth of strawberry mousse, and a whole chocolate cake.

"_I'm _paying you know!" Gray growled in frustration, fishing around in his wallet for a fifty, glaring at the bill with intense hatred.

Erza chose to ignore him as he stared down the slip of paper, savouring the treats, deliberately taking a really long time to chew. Gray tapped his fingers on the table, and played around with the straw of his long since empty glass, as he watched the scarlet-haired girl in front of him.

About ten minutes later Gray was about to scream at her in frustration when he caught sight of something blue.

He shot out of his seat, slamming his palms onto the table, eyes wide and a stricked look on his face. Seizing Erza's hand, and causing her fork to fall onto the metal table with a loud clatter, he began to drag him out of the bakery.

"Run!"

(^.^)

They narrowed dodged a surprised street vendor as the blue-haired girl chased them through the city. "Does she ever give up?" hissed Erza as she gasped for breath, as they weaved their way through the busy streets. Gray shook his head sadly in response.

"Oh. She liiiiiikes you?"

"EVIDENTLY!" Gray shouted, drawing unwanted attention as he lept over a chair, "TELL ME WHEN YOU SEE THE NEAREST BUS STOP!"

Erza cocked her head curiously. "A bus?"

Shooting her a look of annoyance, he sighed in exasperation. "You know, those big motorized-"

"That?"

"Yes, THANK YOU!"

(^.^)

Erza raced down the steps leading to the upper deck, all the colour drained from her face, hand shaking. "G-Gray?" she stammered, nervously. He looked up at her, obviously bored, and waved his hand in a gesture for her to continue. She waved her arms wildly, pointing at the entrance to the upper deck.

"Don't go upstairs, Gray! Don't!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, propping his head onto his open palm, an expression of mock curiousity on his face. "Oh? And why is that?" He feigned getting up from his seat and making his way up the stairs, slowly, teasing Erza.

"No!" screamed Erza throwing herself on him and wrapping her arms around him securely, "You can't!" Gray tried prying her arms off him. Sheesh, she really was strong...and the situation they were in must've looked very strange. A shrieking girl hugging a guy on the steps...um, hospital, anyone?

Gray ended up dragging himself up the stairs, and what he saw was...

...absolutely...

...completely...

...totally...

..._normal_.

Rows of empty seats and a large window in front, that was all there was, and had ever been to the upper deck of a bus. So, er, why was Erza clinging onto him and whimpering pitifully?

That was actually a good question.

"Why are you clinging onto me and whimpering pitifully?"

Tearfully, she looked up at him.

_"There is no driver...!"_

* * *

_Those who live in the same country as me should know I'm talking about a double-decker bus...SBS Transit, anyone?_

_Anyway, review!_

_-Cora_

_PS: This is a rewrite...so, yeah._


End file.
